The invention relates generally to the field of aptamers capable of binding to microvesicle surface antigens, which are useful as therapeutics in and diagnostics of cancer and/or other diseases or disorders in which microvesicles implicated. The invention further relates to materials and methods for the administration of aptamers capable of binding to microvesicles. The microvesicles may be derived from cells indicative of cancer.
Aptamers are nucleic acid molecules having specific binding affinity to molecules through interactions other than classic Watson-Crick base pairing.
Aptamers, like peptides generated by phage display or monoclonal antibodies (“mAbs”), are capable of specifically binding to selected targets and modulating the target's activity, e.g., through binding aptamers may block their target's ability to function. Created by an in vitro selection process from pools of random sequence oligonucleotides, aptamers have been generated for over 100 proteins including growth factors, transcription factors, enzymes, immunoglobulins, and receptors. A typical aptamer is 10-15 kDa in size (30-45 nucleotides), binds its target with sub-nanomolar affinity, and discriminates against closely related targets (e.g., aptamers will typically not bind other proteins from the same gene family). A series of structural studies have shown that aptamers are capable of using the same types of binding interactions (e.g., hydrogen bonding, electrostatic complementarity, hydrophobic contacts, steric exclusion) that drive affinity and specificity in antibody-antigen complexes.
Aptamers have a number of desirable characteristics for use as therapeutics and diagnostics including high specificity and affinity, biological efficacy, and excellent pharmacokinetic properties. In addition, they offer specific competitive advantages over antibodies and other protein biologics, for example:
Speed and control. Aptamers are produced by an entirely in vitro process, allowing for the rapid generation of initial leads, including therapeutic leads. In vitro selection allows the specificity and affinity of the aptamer to be tightly controlled and allows the generation of leads, including leads against both toxic and non-immunogenic targets.
Toxicity and Immunogenicity. Aptamers as a class have demonstrated little or no toxicity or immunogenicity. In chronic dosing of rats or woodchucks with high levels of aptamer (10 mg/kg daily for 90 days), no toxicity is observed by any clinical, cellular, or biochemical measure. Whereas the efficacy of many monoclonal antibodies can be severely limited by immune response to antibodies themselves, it is extremely difficult to elicit antibodies to aptamers most likely because aptamers cannot be presented by T-cells via the MHC and the immune response is generally trained not to recognize nucleic acid fragments.
Administration. Whereas most currently approved antibody therapeutics are administered by intravenous infusion (typically over 2-4 hours), aptamers can be administered by subcutaneous injection (aptamer bioavailability via subcutaneous administration is >80% in monkey studies (Tucker et al., J. Chromatography B. 732: 203-212, 1999)). This difference is primarily due to the comparatively low solubility and thus large volumes necessary for most therapeutic mAbs. With good solubility (>150 mg/mL) and comparatively low molecular weight (aptamer: 10-50 kDa; antibody: 150 kDa), a weekly dose of aptamer may be delivered by injection in a volume of less than 0.5 mL. In addition, the small size of aptamers allows them to penetrate into areas of conformational constrictions that do not allow for antibodies or antibody fragments to penetrate, presenting yet another advantage of aptamer-based therapeutics or prophylaxis.
Scalability and cost. Aptamers are chemically synthesized and are readily scaled as needed to meet production demand for diagnostic or therapeutic applications. Whereas difficulties in scaling production are currently limiting the availability of some biologics and the capital cost of a large-scale protein production plant is enormous, a single large-scale oligonucleotide synthesizer can produce upwards of 100 kg/year and requires a relatively modest initial investment. The current cost of goods for aptamer synthesis at the kilogram scale is estimated at $100/g, comparable to that for highly optimized antibodies.
Stability. Aptamers are chemically robust. They are intrinsically adapted to regain activity following exposure to factors such as heat and denaturants and can be stored for extended periods (>1 yr) at room temperature as lyophilized powders.